Harry Potter: The Order of the Cullens
by Love.Charllotte
Summary: the twilight gang is off to hogwarts! this is about their adventures along the way and in Howarts! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! this is my first fan fiction so dont leave mean comments. ive always thouht that rosalie and bella would fight at some point in the series, but it seems unlikely since in eclispe rosalie tells her why she's sometimes mean to her, oh well. im just playing around with this and see what i can make out of this. oh and i know its short, so dont complain about it 'kay people? now enjoy!

* * *

Carlisle entered the room with an excited expression. "Everyone listen to me for a moment." Carlisle started. Rosalie and Emmett stopped making out, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, and Alice turned from their exciting game of chess. 'I've been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to talk about vampires in today's modern world!". Then Alice and Esme shouted "let's start packing!!!!"

They got to Hogwarts in about 13 hours due to they couldn't find it. "What kind of name is Hogwarts anyway?" Rosalie started in her snotty voice. It sounds like a disease…" "Sounds like the one you probably got before you transformed into a vampire" Bella coughed out. ""What's that suppose to mean ho?" Rosalie snapped out. "Who are you calling a ho?" Bella retorted. "Well you were all over Edward even though there was that possibility that he could just suck all your blood out and throw the carcass away!". Bella just stared at her and said "oh it's on like Donkey Kong!" then lunged at Rosalie's throat. Rosalie screamed " get this b**ch of me someone!". They wrestled for a while the Rosalie threw her out the car. "Did you just throw mommy out of the car" Renesmee asked Rosalie with big wide eyes. "Yes. Yes I did" Rosalie said with an air of accomplishment.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took me some time to update. i was just lazy haha. i was thinking about not doing this anymore since i didnt get any reviews, hits, or anything like that, but i was like 'oh what the heck!' anyway read and review!

* * *

After they picked up Bella they found Hogwarts. Serveus Snape came out and glared at them. "Follow me". he said in his annoying voice. "You will be boarding in which ever house you choose, but you may not drink any of the children's blood, no matter how annoying they seem." Well we weren't planning to so no need to worry!" Emmett said happily. Snape just ignored him.

_`Harry Potter POV_

Harry and gang arrived after their summer vacation. They're now in their 5th year. Basically everyone was staring at Harry like he just announced he dances in his underwear when he's bored. "Just ignore them" Hermione said. Just then a blonde haired girl named Elise that Hermione hung out with sometimes came up to Harry. "Uhh hi Harry" Elise started, "I just want you to know that I believe you about the whole _thing_" "um, okay thanks" Harry replied. "See you around Hermione" Elise waved. Ron turned to Hermione and stared at her with an expression like he's just seen a ghost. "What?!" Hermione said. Ron shouted "How come you have such a hot friend and never introduced her to us!!" "The thought just didn't cross my mind." and with that Hermione walked off.

_Twilight POV_

Emmentt, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, and Snape walked around the castle. Renesmee noticed the moving pictures and stopped to study them. "What are you staring at little girl?" a guy with a long beard and crazy hair spat at her. "Sheesh" Renesmee started, "if you don't want people to stare at you why are you a painting? Plus, you're moving so that will bring a lot of attention to you. "Touché" the painting said. Renesmee stuck out her tongue and ran up to catch with the her family.

By now they reached the Great Hall. When they entered the conversations stopped and everyone turned to look at them. "I feel uncomfortable!' Emmett whispered to Jasper. "fine. I'll make you feel more at home" Jasper used his power, but to make him feel something completely different. "WTF JASPER! I feel like I need to hump that person over there!" Emmentt motioned to Draco. "No, it's not me. It's you!" and Jasper walked away.

_HPPOV_

"Who are they!" Elise whispered at the table. She sat with Hermione, across from Harry and Ron. "I have no idea, but the tall one over there is handsome." Hermione said. That made Ron mad and for the rest of the meal he just stuffed himself with food. "Harry, you haven't said much today. Are you okay?" Hermione turned to Harry since Ron wouldn't talk to her. "Yeah just…" but he didn't finish because Dumbledore went up on the platform with the beautiful people. Harry just realized the brunette had an about 6 year old holding her hand. "Whoa. That dude looks just like Cedric!" Everyone in earshot turned to the Cedric look-a-like. "But HOTTER!" Padma said.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore started. "I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful vacation. Since Voldemort has returned, there will be additional precautions that will be posted in each of the common rooms". some of the students booed at the Voldemort as returned part. "Now I may introduced you to the Cullen family! They will be staying with us to educate us about vampires". at the word 'vampires' that got the whole room talking. "Now let us enjoy dessert!" The guy who looks like Edward pointed at the Gryffendor table and the girl with the little girl nodded. The family headed toward to Harry while everyone was shocked. "It's our lucky day!" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

* * *

is it their lucky day? stay tuned to find out!


End file.
